kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuroto Dan (impostor)
Prototype Counterpart Mirror Match |type = Puppet |rider = yes |affiliation = Space Explorers |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Paradox |lastepisode = Checkmate |numberofepisodes = 9 |cast = |label2 = Kamen Rider Genm |image = |label = Kamen Rider Genm }} These characters are, as the name implies, '|偽の檀 黎斗|''Nise no Dan Kuroto''}} who transform into . History :Main article: For the orignal canon character in , see . The doppelganger's creation When infiltrated Genm Corporation's main office, he stole Dan's Gamer Driver and Proto Mighty Action X Gashat, he then asked to contact for something. Go intended to make the Genm Corp. CEO to fight himself, and so he planed to use Kuroto's stolen belt and Gashat to a blank Human-type Roidmude body, with a Gamma Eyecon being implanted as its heart. Later the Roidmude began to take form of Kuroto and was christened as the CEO's doppelganger. Confrontation against the real Kuroto confronted by the impostor.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} It is also revealed there are more than 50 clones of Kuroto are being created thanks to the combined efforts of Go, , Ghor, and to further stall the real Kuroto from achieving his plans. Personality This duplicate of Kuroto's sole purpose is to exploit the narcissism, delusions, and insanity of the real one, and to make sure to end the real one to become the new Kuroto. Given the fact that he is created from a blank Human-type Roidmude body with a Gamma Eyecon embedded in place of a Roidmude core, the impostor Kuroto only answers to his . Much like the real Kuroto, this doppelganger also retains his demented and psychotic behavior. However, in contrast to the real Kuroto's composed and businessman-like behavior, the impostor Kuroto is the opposite to the real one - he is shown to be irritable with a mind of a schoolyard bully, who likes to play mind games with his real self, considering the fact why he was created. Powers and Abilities to be added Levels Transformation announcement|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange}} *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: ??? *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|アクションゲーマーレベル1|Akushion Gēmā Reberu Wan}} is Genm's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver. This form is used to battle a -infected and is the only way to extract the monster from the host. - Level 2= Action Gamer Level 2 *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: ??? *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|アクションゲーマーレベル2|Akushion Gēmā Reberu Tsu}} is Genm's primary fighter form, activated by inserting the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Since he is a pallete swap of Ex-Aid, he shares the same ability parameters with Ex-Aid. However, Genm relies on brute melee attacks and long-range shooting rather than the agility and evasion seen with Ex-Aid. This version of Genm is presumably much more powerful than the original Genm's default form, as it is shown to be able to fight on par with Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer . - Level 3= Sports Action Gamer Level 3 *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: ??? *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|スポーツアクションゲーマーレベル3|Supōtsu Akushon Gēma Reberu Surī}} is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gashat into the Gamer Driver along with the Proto Gashat and pulling the lever. In this form, the bike combines with Genm, becoming part of his armor. stole the Shakariki Sports Gashat from after knocking the latter out cold, allowing the copy Genm to regain access to this form. - Level 5= Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) (Full Dragon)'|ハンターアクションゲーマーレベル5|フルドラゴン) Hantā Akushon Gēmā Reberu Faibu (Furu Doragon)}} is Genm's upgraded form, accessed by inserting the Gashat along with the Gashat into the Gamer Driver and pulling the lever. In this form, Genm is armed by all Dragon parts from the Hunter Gamer. His weapons include: *'Dragon Fang:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Fang, it's a dragon-head headgear covering his helmet. It can not only can crush his enemies with powerful bites, but also jet a high-temperature flame and burn them. Furthermore, it is equipped with the Search Drago Eye to collect and display surroundings, and help Genm cover his blind spot and control the Wip Drago Tail. *'Dragon Blade:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Blade, it's an electromagnetic blade equipped on his right arm. *'Dragon Gun:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Gun, it's a railgun equipped on his left arm that shoots compressed metal at ultra-high speeds. Other than that, his armor is reinforced with: *'Chest Drago Mail:' It covers and protects Genm's chest by absorbing physical damages with its thickness. It has the ability to self-repair. *'Shoulder Drago Armor:' It protects Genm's shoulders and enhances the power of the Dragon Blade and the Dragon Gun with an electromagnetic strengthening device. *'Mec Drago Guard:' It rewrites the Gain Riser program to dramatically increase his attack and defense powers, in addition to rebuilding other damaged parts and increasing their durability. *'Leg Drago Armor:' Transformed from the Dragonknight-Claw, it protects Genm's legs and also incorporates an air injection device that reduces the sensory weight and increases the exercise speed. *'Wip Drago Tail:' A dragon tail equipped on his back, which helps him defend himself when attacked from behind. }} - Buggle Driver= *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|ゾンビゲーマーレベルX|Zonbi Gēmā Reberu Ten}} is Genm's upgraded form, activated by inserting the Gashat (in the impostor Genm's case, this version of the Gashat is a duplicate created by the real Kuroto) into the . This form's stats are superior to any forms provided by the first 10 Gashats, include Hunter Action Gamer 's. It only loses to Ex-Aid's Robot Action Gamer in term of punching power. In this form, Genm's armor and helmet is reinforced with: * : Genm's goggles that emit a special light to make an enemy's visual sensors malfunction and also induce hallucinations. * : A special device installed on Genm's helmet's white hair-like part. It stops the protection function incorporated in the enemy's Gamer Driver, which would automatically cancel a transformation to protect the damaged Rider. Genm can also control if the Deadly Jammer remains active or not if he wants to keep his enemies alive. * : It doesn't only regulate Genm's internal heat, but can also inject a high temperature steam to overheat his enemies. * : A white protector installed on Genm's right chest, which maintains the state when Genm's Rider Gauge's at 0. * '|ライダーゲージ|Raidā Gēji}}: Genm's Rider Gauge is shown cracked and always at 0, which never changes even when taking battle damage. * : Circular control devices attached to Genm's right shoulder and joint parts. It helps control Genm's output and can strengthen his physical ability beyond its limit. * : Genm's shoulder armor. It has spikes for protection, and can be used offensively to pierce the enemy's vital point with a charged spike and put them in a paralyzed state. This version of the impostor Genm's Zombie Gamer Level X has one major flaw: it lacks the , the weapon used by the real Genm's Level X. This is likely to distinguish the doppelganger from the original as to prevent confusion. }} }} - Kamen Rider Para-DX= hands his to the impostor Kuroto to trick the real one into a fallout with him. *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|パズルーゲーマーレベル50|Pazurū Gēmā Reberu Fifuti}} is Para-DX's primary form, activated by turning the to the Side. This form is based on puzzle games. Para-DX's Puzzle Gamer attack style is to manipulate the Energy Items on the field. He can reveal the hidden Energy Items and choose the best Energy Items that suits him depending on the situation he is in. He is also able to generate puzzle piece-styled energy shields to deflect enemy attacks. - Fighter Gamer Level 50= Fighter Gamer Level 50 *'Height': ??? *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': ??? *'Kicking power': ??? *'Maximum jump height': ??? *'Maximum running speed': ??? '|ファイターゲーマーレベル50|Faitā Gēmā Reberu Fifuti}} is Para-DX's second primary form, activated by turning the to the side. This form is based on fighting games. The main tool of Para-DX in this form is the '|マテリアライズスマッシャー|Materiaraizu Sumasshā}}, which was Puzzle Gamer's shoulder parts. These gauntlets can throw powerful punches of fire. This form's finisher is the '|ノックアウトクリティカルスマッシュ|Nokkuaoto Kuritikaru Sumasshu}}: Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to the enemy, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet. }} }} Notes *This doppelgänger of Kuroto is similar to due to them transforming into the base Rider forms of their as an act of countermeasure to their original counterparts' superior forms - Zombie Gamer Level X and Deep Specter, respectively. **The only main difference is the Genm doppelganger only exists in the fan fic instead of the canon. **Due to the presence of the fake Genm stalling the real one, this causes events to diverge from Ex-Aid's TV canon: ***The doppelganger's fight against the real Kuroto prevents him from trying to recapture the Gashat. *The impostor Genm is also similar to the from . In some ways, this doppelganger is Kuroto, only that it serves as a puppet to the Space Explorers, much like the White Dino Ranger clone is created to serve Mesogog alone, with no trace of the personality. *The fake Kuroto is also similar to Melissa Bergman/MB, the main antagonist of . Being an android and replicate of a certain original entity (the impostor Kuroto with the real and in MB's case Mother Brain). Though MB impersonates the identity of the real Madeline Bergman, the fake Kuroto attempts to kill the real one to become the real Kuroto. Appearances * Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange **''Episode 33: Paradox'' **''Episode 34: The Legend Stones'' **''Episode 35: Fall from Grace'' **''Episode 37: The Impostor's Secret, part 1'' **''Episode 38: The Impostor's Secret, part 2'' **''Episode 43: The Puzzle Transformation'' **''Episode 47: Seeds of Discord'' **''Episode 48: Control-Alt-Delete'' **''Episode 49: Checkmate'' (death) See also * at Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Category:Kamen Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Roidmudes Category:Gamma Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol 2. - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange Characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased